Ark 14 Episode 20: It's Personal Now
Particpants *Densuke Ryoji *Danny Chan *Leon Ryoji *Ochigi Ryoji Research Required Kyo Kusanagi by pu.jpg Tsuna 2.PNG|Leon Lei-wulong-tekken6-arena-artwork2.jpg Ochigi.jpg|Ochigi (http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=8ASWC0eXyRU ) Steam filled the chemical lab of the room momentarily. Densuke had been crafting up some special type of shuriken, he’d wanted to take out into the field. Magnetic shuriken to be exact. He’d only mass produced a hundred at the moment, and was about to switch over to something else he had in mind. His white wife beater, slightly dirtied and blacked from sweat and burn marks, he’d holster his goggles over his head, and wipe the sweat from his forehead, flicking it on the floor. The room was so hot, the seat evaporated before it even hit the floor. Densuke would walk out of the room, sighing, and taking in the much more cooler and breathable air in the main laboratory. He’d grab a towel left on the hanging rack , and collapse it around his shoulders. He’d then pull a a pin and pad from his pocket, and begin reading aloud. “To do list for the day. Manufacture, the Magnetic shuriken. Begin working on theeeeee expanding and sonic shuirkens. Also start design for multi hook-grapple hook.” Densuke would look up for a moment. “Oi..maybe giving grampz the day off wasn’t such a good idea. I don’t know how he can keep this up for days on end.” Densuke would head over to the kitchen, and open the refrigerator. (http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=loSkhwnr4E4&list=PLEAD1AD744DC5C032 )“GOTCHA!” Leon would come from above, his six year old body soaring form the roof of the cave, with his wooden katana in hand aiming for a hammer smash using the wooden blade. Densuke would close the fridge and walk over to the coffee can, lifting his right arm up, and blocking the stick without looking, the same tired expression on his face. “It’s far from over!” Leon would land on the ground with his right foot, only to jump up once again, slinging the sword left and right with surprising accuracy and power, with rapid speed! His tiny little arms flailed in every direction, attempting to hit his father at least one good time. His own momentum keeping him airborne, as he used said force to bounce upwards, every time Densuke blocked. This repeated assault continued, while Densuke, who still wasn’t looking at his son at this point, continued to block while putting the ground coffee in the coffe machine, and brewing it. 20 minutes later, leon was going even faster, and so was Densuke’s arm. Densuke now at this point, would be sitting at the table, drinking coffee, and flipping the pages on the newspaper. “Oh the DOW just jumped 800 points. Nice. Good for the economy.” 30 minutes later, Leon slowed down a bit, and was not jus tiredly flailing at his father. Densuke wouldn’t even use his whole forearm at this point, but instead simply push the swords direction elsewhere with his finger. “Ya done?” Leon would be on his knees huffing and puffing. “pah…pah…pah..Yeah…I’m…done.” Leon would lay on the kitchen floor, passed out, and Densuke would throw the news paper over him as a make shift blanket. “Well break times over. Before anything else…I need to research the infinite mass theory.” Densuke would head to the library and grab some books, 5 of them, which contained various theories on physics. He’d take them into the lab, along with his cup of new fixed coffee and begin reading away. Not To Shabby “A definition of "matter" more fine-scale than the atoms and molecules definition is: matter is made up of what atoms and molecules are made of, meaning anything made of positively charged protons, neutral neutrons, and negatively charged electrons. This definition goes beyond atoms and molecules, however, to include substances made from these building blocks that are not simply atoms or molecules.” Densuke read aloud, from his physics book. Densuke at the moment would be hanging upside down from a metal bar, by the curve of his knees, doing repeated sit ups. His arms folded, while the book was in his right hand. “So..it’s similar to white dwarf matter. Carbon & Oxygen nuclei in a sea of degenerate electrons…interesting.” Densuke would turn the page, and start reading aloud once again at the top. “ At a microscopic level, the constituent "particles" of matter such as protons, neutrons, and electrons obey the laws of quantum mechanics and exhibit wave–particle duality. At an even deeper level, protons and neutrons are made up of quarks and the force fields that bind them together….” Densuke thought for a moment. “Quarks…if I can break these down…dematerialize them somehow. Maybe I can dematerialize any matter, and store it, like I’d been planning to. Only problem is when matter is broken down to it’s fullest, it forms an element..What would Ragnite form, if I broke it down all the way…” Densuke would continue doing his sit ups and reading from his book, pondering his next move, for an invention that would make having his suit on him, much easier for the future of things. A command droid would enter the workout room. “beep-boo-beep. Mr. Ryoji sir. Overall design for Sonic shuriken has been completed. Mass producing as we speak.” Densuke would keep his nose in the book, and nod. “good. Start work on the expanding ones next. They’re just metal so it shouldn’t to much matter. Ah..I should prrrrrobably go ahead and finish that designing for the multi-grapple hook. Just when I need assistance everyone is out enjoying their freedom….ugh.” Densuke would continue reading over the theories, whilst in his head multi-tasking and mentally thinking of the mechanics for the grapple gun. A few hours had taken their tale, and Densuke shut the cover of the last book. Thanks to his Koikonjitto physiology, it takes only hours for him to process and evaluate multiple phenomena of information. As such Densuke had all the nessecaary tools to what he’d intended to create. An infinite form of mass storage. Densuke would be approached by antoher work bot. “sir, sonic shuriken are a success. Waiting your call to make multi-grapple hook sir.” “Proceed. I’m going to find grampa. We’ve got history to make.” Densuke would walk off into the physics lab, and begin work on the infinite Mass Storage device, followed by a good nights sleep. Seize The Day (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9yNOhDeEck ) Densuke had been enjoying his new freedom, with a smile on his face. After his country was established, Ryoveria, including his letter of official documentation Densuke was officially roytalty and couldn’t be touched. All be it, he’d just left the mayors office and discussed the terms of being on American soil within Kasihana city, and in a few days was to meet with the president of the United states for an official welcome. Denskue freely strolled down the streets. His shield was actually holstered on his back. As he walked through the crowds of the city, he got mixed reactions. Espcially since Leon his six year old son, was right beside him, walking through the crowd. “Dad, I don’t think this is the smartest thing to be doing, do you?” Densuke would pat Leon on the head. “Ahhhhhhh come on! We’re free! We’re ROYLATY in these lands son. Even if they don’t like us, they will respect us. They have no choice, though I don’t mind being attacked.” Densuke would pound his fist into his open hand. “Just good practice really. Plus I can’t be trialed for a crime on American soil. So the charges of me being red dawn can’t be accumulated, buuuuut since everyone already thinks so, and I have my own court system in Ryoveria---“ “Then you’re untouchable by law, unless it’s obvious you did the crime. That’s pretty cool dad.” Leon would hold his fist out for a fist bump. Densuke would smile, and give one back. “Well Katarina’s with your mom for the day, so it’s just father son time! Now I can teach you ways of being a man!” Leon would rub his chin, and raise an eyebrow. “You mean drinking beer, smoking weed, and messing with women? Sorry no thanks. I wanna learn martial arts, and travel the world, spreading the joy of Bushido.” Densuke would raise an eyebrow stopping in public and looking at his son puzzled. “That’s….deep. I never knew you had such a dream on you. I mean hell I support you and all, it’s just wow. I’m kinda happy you wanna adventure out like that.” Leon nodded. “I do. I often wonder. With all that goes on in the city. There must be something more in the world. Like people out there strong like you and Kin’s dad. Which reminds me, I have a rematch with Keyomi in our spar…she’s a better boxer than me.” Densuke would fold his arms. “Leon, what have I told you about competition.” “I know it’s not needed dad, but she’s so MEAN! I just wanna punch her in her pretty face…” Densuke would shake his head. “Tell ya what. Don’t tell mom but….i can give you some private lessons outside of the dojo, but! If you tell anyone one. I will BANISH YOU FROM RYOVERIA!” Leon would jump up and attempt to spin kick Densuke. Densuke however blocked the kick with one arm, not even looking at his son. “You’ve got the drive. It’ll get you far.” Densuke’s Danger sense would start picking up once again. “Hm? Leon get down!!” Leon would listen, not even hesitating. Having a superhero for a dad, you learn quick if he says get down, it’s best. Leon ducked, and Densuke would duck as well covering them both with the shield overhead. A body dropped down upon the shield landing in a perch. Densuke would rise up off the ground pushing the body off of him and causing it to land infront of him. People began to move away, and form a circle around the two. Densuke would look up and see a hooded figure infront of him, dressed in KPD gear. Densuke even with his bracers on could at least sense the chi…and it was indeed a familer one. A close one. “No..not you too.” The hooded figure stood up, and revealed itself to be.. Danny Chan. (http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Danny_%22Daniel%22_Chan ) Not You Too.. ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=N5Gk_GXgiJU ) Densuke would slowly rise up. Danny looked..different. His eyes emitted a feint purple hue, and he had a less than cheery Danny look on his face. “Danny…it’s me. Densuke. Do you remember who I am?” Danny would reach for his pistol, and the moment his hand even twitched, Densuke would shove Leon into the crowd, to hide him. Leon and Densuke along with the rest of the family practiced this drill often, for just incase public emergencies. Densuke would complete these actions a second before danny began firing shots at him. Each bullet would meet with the shield Densuke instinctively raised. Densuke would then rear his right arm back and throw the shield at Danny in less than a second! Danny would take a step to his left, quickly maneuvering his body, and pivoting off of his right foot, into a spin avoding the shield altogether. He attempted to point his gun at Densuke once more and fire, but by the time he completed his spin, Densuke would be in what’s known as the “comfort zone”. His face only inches away from danny’s. At this distance , in a quarter of a second, Densuke would begin taking the gun apart, starting at the barrel, and disarming the actual top half of the gun, and tossing it on the ground. The second quarter second, would be Densuke, throwing a 1-2 cross combination with both of his fist colliding into danny’s jaw. This combination ended with a, spinning roundhouse kick that sent danny stumbling back. However the shield Densuke threw a moment ago, had already bounched off of near by car Densuke had in his sights. The shield would come back as danny stumbled and hit him in the back of the head with a loud “PING!” noise. Bouncing off of his skull, and flopping forward. As it flopped, Densuke would jump into the air to catch it, while spinning his body only once to his right, before shield bashing danny in the chest with his right arm!” Densuke only took no less than 4 seconds for this process and sent danny’s body tumbling across the ground, but Danny recovered almost as quickly as he was hit! Danny would stand up, and realizing his gun was useless, throw it onto the ground. Danny would then shuffle his feet in place, before charing Densuke, with his arms in a tiger claw pose. “His signature…dannys memory of martal arts is stil in tact.” Densuke would weave the downwards tiger strike, and duck the horizontal strike. Danny would then slide his foot forward, now being in a crouching pose with his leg extended between dnesuke’s and dig his fingers into the calf muscle of Densuke. “ngh!” Densuke grunted, as danny would then leap up, swinging his arms in a violent and feral motion, tossing Densuke in the air and causing his body to spin rapidly, landing on the roof of a car. “Mother…fucker…tch~” Danny would take a shaolin dragon stance (http://www.shaolinxiu.com/m/photos/tiger.jpg ) and like a reptile, wait for his opponent to make a move. Densuke would sit his head up a bit, shaking himself awake. “I don’t know what’s wrong with you Danny…but I know you’re in there somewhere. I’m not gonna let this thing…ngh…beat you!” Densuke would pull himself from the dent of the car, and stand up on the ground. He’d then strap the shield to his back, and crack his neck a bit. The people in the crowd began to whisper. “Can that cop do that? He could go to prison for evening touching Ryoji now!” “Ahh no worries. Ryoji can defend himselfs, so he didn’t see a need for that limiter on him. Also he’s the fricken red dawn! Let em work!” Densuke would begin bouncing up and down lightly in place. His footwork, shifting every now and then. Switching his lead foot for his opposite one. (how it looks http://stream1.gifsoup.com/view8/20140415/5018223/jackie-chan-footwork-o.gif ) For Your Own Good ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=VfcHzECbkKk ) Densuke would bounce his way over to Danny keeping his steps light, and upbeat. Danny would lash out, with a straight claw, and Densuke would step back, for a second, then step back into placing, completely weaving it. Danny’s eyes squinted for a moment. Danny would then, lash his right had in a hook claw motion. Densuke would duck, forward, and throw a feint jab towards danny’s nose, but then quickly utilizing his foot work, take two steps back. His arms, bouncing along with his am, as he strided back 2 feet. Danny would rush in, crouched low, with his arms faliing form behind him. Once he’d reached a foot from Densuke, he’d leap into the air. His hand’s changing from tiger claws, to crane peaks, and he’d attempt to forward flip kick Densuke, in his skull! Densuke would, stride to his left, avoiding the kick and with what seemed like inhuman flexibitliy, plant his left foot on the ground, and extend his right foot above his head completely. The entire muscle of the leg, would meet the base of Danny’s chin head on with a loud KA-KOW!” the crowd would oo and aah at the two going back and forth. Danny took the kick, and gripped densuke’s leg or attempted to. Densuke would spin off of his left foot, completely disappearing from danny’s view momentairy. “!!” Danny looked around, his eyes scanning the area. His own body them blurred momentairy to turn around, and grip Densuke by the face, with his right hand, whilst forming his left hand into a claw again. “hmmm!” Danny would then scratch densuke’s face, mooshing it, so his body spun around, and begin unleashing a furious barrage of tiger strikes on Densuke, scratching across his chest, abdomen and arms. (http://i3.hoopchina.com.cn/blogfile/201207/24/134313022883719.gif ). Around the tenth hit however, Densuke would casually slip his hands into his pockets, and start deflecting danny’s claws with his foot. “The reason I’m holding back is because my friend is still somewhere in there…but my friend would also ask me to do, what I’m about to do. Please Danny…forgive me in the long run.” Densuke murmured as he continued deflecting danny’s claws into various directions. Densuke would manage however to catch him off guard, kicking his left hand downwards, forcing danny’s body to stumble forwards a bit, which is exactly what Densuke wanted him to do. Densuke would use the same foot he deflected danny’s claw with, and in an eighth of a second, rear it all the way back, before “TH-WHAM!!” A damaing kick landed right into the base of Danny’s chin, which send his body skidding backwards, 20 feet. Danny would roll and recover his composure, shaking his head left and right. He’d with draw the force gravity knuckles given to all KPD members. Densuke would draw his own shield yet again, and crack his neck twice. “I’m…ending it here.” Tadome' (http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=7NKb_xsEN7U ) Danny would crouch low, like a boxer, and begin moving forward in a DASH! His body blurring, whilst Densuke merely stood there and watched his companion charge at him full throttle. Danny would fight like a rabbid animal! His strikes precise, but each with malicious intent behind them! His fist swered left and right, as Densuke would move his body in the according opposite direction to avoid taking on full damage. Each hit that missed would emit a loud “hisss-BOOM!” As waves of pressure were sent out into various directions. The crowd began to shy away, as the blast cracked the sides of buildings, and dented the outsides of cars, crushing them into blocks. “I can’t let you keep this up!” Danny would step in, and from a low angle, attempt to launch a piercing strike at densuke’s throat, aiming to puncture the windpipe and watch Densuke bleed out. This time though First, Densuke dodges the opponent's attack by falling backwards and laying on the ground to double kick them into their stomach. The impact digs the feet into the gut, also effecting the rib cage to a degree as well, pushing it in. The Force of this attack sends the opponent up into the air. Then, he backflips up onto his feet rather quickly to keep pace and attempts to leap up into the air above the opponent, his leg muscles ensuring he’ll ascend faster than his opponent, and while ascending, Densuke would flip his body forward, 5 times before unleashing a devastating axe kick, upon danny’s crainium. The moment the axe kick conneted, danny’s iris’ went completely white! His teeth gritted together, and his body looked as if it had shrunken just a bit! The kick was so powerful, a fierce wind would’ve dirved form the knock back alone as Danny’s body would plummeted through the ground itself into the sewers! His body moving at 70mph, once he collided with the sewer water a column of water would shoot up from where he’d landed, and Densuke would land on the ground with a squat. The crowd had cleared, and Leon would look at his dad with a “:O” jaw dropping look. “Well. I no longer question why I cant beat you pop.” Densuke would ignore the joke and leap down into the sewer retrieving danny’s body. "If you were in your right state of mind..that batle wouldn't have been that easy. We both know that don't we Danny..you used to wipe the floor with me in combat." It's My Business Now. (http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=g8Fmzs4ex8s ) hours passed, and Densuke, Ochigi, and Asami, along with the other Ryoji fam, would be assembled around danny’s body. Ochigi would begin running holographic scans of Danny’s brainwaves to see just what was going on. “his synapses aren’t of his own…and for some reason his brain is coated in a purple gel like substance. Basic mind control. Has to be.” Densuke would slam his hands down on the desk. “DAMMIT!...the KPD really is under some form of control. Could that yani fellow be the source of it all. The footage I got from the funeral was more than enough to support my theory…but I need hard proof. I’ve got to find scorpion and asap. I need leads. I can’t just assault a high tier chairmen, let alone a Kagemaru, without being properly prepped first…” Densuke would turn away and look back at Danny briefly. “I don’t blame you bro…you’d work around the clock for me to.” Felicity would place a hand on densuke’s shoulder. Densuke would grab it, and shake his head. Pondering his next moves it was clear: He needed leads. He needed to find scorpion or someone close to Yani. Densuke tried not to invole himself with yakuza affairs..but it's his business now. Category:Ark 14